When Love Finds it's Power
by Darknight2124
Summary: ModernAU. Hiccup and Astrid are in a highschool JROTC (Junior Officer Reserved Training Corp) program and are preparing for the Military Ball. (prom but ten times better with lots of food) they go as stags (alone) but little do they know this will be a night they will remember One-Shot


i own nothing.

this is an idea i had in my mind for a while and i figured i could make a story about it. ONE SHOT

Hiccup POV

Friday, Berk High:

i arrived at school with the anticipation of having a good day, as i walked in the door i was immediately welcomed by Astrid. we used to never talk to each other until the begining of freshman year when we bumped in to each other in the hallway alot and had almost every class together, seated next to each other. since then we grown to have a good friendship and despite everyone elses thoughts... strictly best friends as she has said before. this year we have 3 of the same classes like the two years before.

"Hey Hiccup"

"Hello Milady"

as usual our tired selves stroll through the halls of berk high to our class room. once we arrive we are greeted by a tired Mrs. Valka Vast, who was our mythology teacher. we take our seats, preparing for a long day

Lunch,

After the bell had rang me and astrid headed to the cafeteria were we were greeted by our friends. once we all had our food we went to our usual spot outside in the courtyard.

Me:

"So how was yalls morning"

Snotlout:

"boring as usual, had a bunch of cadets arguing like always"

Fishlegs:

"are you sure it wasn't because of failed leadership"

-Ruff and Tuff start gigling-

Snotlout:

"shut up Ingerman... you two as well privates"

Astrid:

"or yall could all shut it since im your company commander"

Tuffnut:

"still not as high as hiccup he's Battalion Commander"

-Astrid scoffs-

"i will be soon"

Me:

"alright i see everyones had a good morning. whos ready for military ball?

Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, and Snotlout in Sync

"ME!!!"

i look over at Astrid who seems lost in thought

Me:

"Astrid, what about you?"

-Astrid snaps out of her thought-

"me? oh yeah, im ready"

Astrid POV

Lunchtime

Why can't i just ask him... i mean hes right there... come on astrid its one sentence. worse that could happen is he will say no...

Hiccup:

"Astrid, what about you?"

Me:

"me? oh yeah, im ready"

Later that day,

Hiccup POV

Stoick:

"Son! Hurry up you don't want to be late do you?"

Me:

"No dad im almost done"

i scramble to to put my Class A Uniform on and head out the door.

late like always me and my dad floor it to Berk Country Club where the ball was being hosted.

i get out wave my dad bye and head toward the recieving line. as im waiting i see and old 1986 Chevy Silverado pull in the club. as the door opens my jaw dropped once realization on who it was rushed to my brain. out stepped Astrid in a silver strapless dress with her golden hair let loose swaying like a flowing river as she walked. a pearl necklace. and black high heels. i couldn't help but gawk at her magnificent figure as she walked up the sidewalk toward the line.

once at the recieving line she looked at me with a surprised look.

"You alright Hiccup?

"Yeah, yeah im good, its just... you look beautiful..."

Astrid turns her head with an attempt to hide a blush redder than a rose

i break the silence by offering my arm

"shall we milady?"

astrid loops her arm through mine and we head to the door where we are greeted by the doorman who notices my rank and offers his hand

"Lt Colonel Haddock, 1st Lieutenant Hofferson, glad to see you both"

"Sergeant, to you as well"

we head inside to the board with the seating chart only to find us seated together even though we didn't go as dates.

"Hey were at table 12 Astrid"

Astrid was gazing around the room when she heard her name and snapped around

"huh?"

"were at table 12"

"together?"

"yeah"

"cool, lets go"

we turn to head toward our table with astrid slipping a small smile unnoticed as we walked.

Astrid Pov:

Were sitting together? Oh my gosh i didnt expect this

Hiccup POV:

As we reached the table i found Astrids name tag and pulled the chair out for her.

"Milady, Your seat"

"Thanks Hiccup"

as she sits down i scoot her up to the table and got to take my seat next to her.

No Pov:

Once everyone was seated the speaker walks up to the podium and picks up the mic

"good afternoon"

Mass Crowd:

"Good afternoon"

speaker continues on with opening ceremony.

Ruffnuts Pov, sitting with Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout:

"hey guys look over there"

all four of them direct there attention to table 12 where they notice Hiccup and Astrid sitting together as they listen to the speaker.

Fishlegs:

"guys i think today is the day, the day weve all been waiting for"

Tuffnut:

"Well we all know theyre to much of sissies to ask each other out"

Snotlout:

"yeah, besides like Astrid would go out with him anyway"

we all give Snotlout death glares.

"alright, alright, what ever plan yall have ill help

Me:

"guys we need to try and keep them as close as possible especially when the dance starts, alright?"

All in Sync:

"alright"

No Pov:

once the guest speaker was done the meal began. the buffet like went from full to empty as each individual filled their plate for their meal. the group watched Hiccup and Astrid as they talked and talked enjoying each others company. soon after the dj began to set uo his playlist for the dance. before this hiccup have gotten up to go to the restroom. while Astrid headed to the dance floor. the first songs were a mix of coldplay, chainsmokers, and other songs to lighten the mood of the dancers.

hiccup returns to the dance floor where him and Astrid begin dancing their night away. not long into the playlist a slow song began playing while each set of partners found their way to the floor. Hiccup was headed toward Astrid when he noticed Snotlout headed toward her aswell with a faster pace.

Hiccup Pov:

come on faster Hiccup

i notice Snotlout further ahead of me almost making me lose hope when i feel arms on my back oushing me through the crowd. I try to look behind me to see who was pushing me when i look forward to see Snotlout had disappeared. the hands on my back disapeared when i came to a sudden stop in front of Astrid.

"Milady"

"Hiccup"

not knowing what else to say we stood there akwardly for a second untill i found the courage to ask her

"Astrid?"

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"May i Have this dance?"

"With me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

Astrid Blushes

"Yes Hiccup we may dance"

I slide my hands around her waist as she slides hers around my neck. we begin a slow pace as the music slowly plays.

No Pov:

As they dance the crowd notices them and begins whispering quietly with people suprised as the two lovers finally get their night. Hiccup and Astrid are lost in each others eyes as the crowd moves forming a circle around them going completely unnoticed. after two or three slow songs the last one plays the right tune at the right moment. the crowd watches as the two begin to slowly lelean toward each other.

Hiccup Pov:

is this it?

Astrid Pov

He's gonna kiss me!!!!!!

No Pov

as they lean more and more in Astrid suddenly grabs Hiccup's head and pulls his lips to meet hers as they begin a deep passionate kiss. Hiccup suprised by her action is started for a few seconds before letting him self into the kiss. few seconds later they break apart to catch their breath staring in each others eyes recovering from the anticipation of them finnaly kissing. once they return to reality and look around them, -crowd cheers- both of their faces blood red as the crowd cheers for their newly found love.

Dj:

this next song goes to the two lovebirds in the middle of the floor.

Astrid and Hiccup were together for the rest of the night till it was time to leave. even then they were seen leaving the building hand in hand up to their parents car where they saw their parents staring at them jaws dropped with realization that Hiccup and Astrid Finnally where togethor


End file.
